DESCRIPTION: This project develops computer-based curriculum materials for introductory social science demographic training at high school through undergraduate levels in conjunction with, and to support the use of PDQ-Explore, a client-server data information system that provides interactive access via the Internet to a variety of census and survey data sets. The presentation of the materials is organized around the investigation of changing American society. The project builds on the Principal Investigator's substantial experience with computer-based education in demography for undergraduates and is integrated with advances in social science computing to provide exceptional access to the information contained in massive data sets. A multimedia CD-ROM containing a graphical user interface (GUI), the client software, documentation, and tutorials will be paired with workbook materials for classroom and library reference use. Queries composed using the CD-ROM interface are processed on the remote Public Data Queries, Inc. (PDQ), server within a few seconds. The tutorial materials, covering the basic skills needed for informed use of the data, analytic methods, and the software, will also be available for downloading via the World Wide Web (WWW) for other users of PDQ-Explore working in educational, commercial, and policy making environments. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.